For them
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus has a family and he will do his best to protect them. When danger comes...he will do anything for them Optimus x Arcee
1. Chapter 1

**Optimus has a family and will do anything for them. Dangers comes and he will do his best to protect them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee was working on her project. I walked up to her and kissed her helm.

"Hey…Love" I said

She smiled "Hey there Big guy…"

"What are you working on?" I asked

"I trying to design a dress" she said "For our wedding"

I smiled wide as I kissed her. She will be mine in just a month. She had never stopped planning or thinking about the wedding.

Everybody knows we are getting married. I mean; A prime getting married; it's all over the news. Alpha Trion told me if I wanted this. Of course I do; that's why I asked her to marry me.

He said since I am a Prime; it would be a difficult life for Arcee. I frowned as I thought about it. Arcee did go to talk to Alpha Trion. He warned her that I won't spend lot of time with her. Alpha then accepted her; telling her she will be happy with me.

She still agreed to marry me. She loves me so much and she deep down she knows that I love her. I will do anything for her.

Everyone kept going up to her; telling her that is one lucky girl. They even told her that a Prime should never get married. They made her feel bad.

Also they said that a Prime never falls in love. They think I'm using her; just to get some fame. Others are happy for us.

Arcee did get her heartbroken by them. I always tell her how much I love her. She even mentioned if we should get married; or to break up so I can be a true Prime.

Arcee came home crying because they told her; she can't marry a Prime. She is not worth it…they told her I could do better. She is nothing but an Autobot in the streets.

I felt anger…I mean why would they tell her that. Why can't they just leave her alone? It won't happen…the bots…just want some attention. Arcee told me she wanted to break up.

I felt hurt…and my spark hurting. I told her; I love her.

I don't want to lose her. We did so much together; we shared our true feelings. I showed her how much I love her.

The Bots can't tell us anything now. We can never be apart. I love her; I love her color; her smile; her eyes; even when she is mad.

I laughed a little as I remembered her angry face. I always smiled and she will always say stop it…I'm serious.

She can never stay mad me. She kept on working on her dress. I see her pace back and forth; and side to side; up and down.

She is really excited. She always wanted to design a dress. I guess I gave her that dream now. She wants it to be perfect.

I don't care if it's perfect or not…She will still look beautiful.

"Did you get your tux…?" she asked

I raised an eyebrow. I forgot all about the tux. I rubbed my head.

"I…didn't think about the tux…I forgot about it…" I said

She turns towards me with her hands on her hips. She had her eyebrows raised. I smiled and walked up to her.

"I will get the tux…soon" I said

"Okay…but it better be at least a week before…because some men don't even get their tux until the last minute"

"Of course…" I kissed her "I won't forget"

"You better not" she smiles.

I hugged her close to me.

"I love you" I whispered

She kisses my helm. "I love you too…"

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

It was our wedding day. I stood in front of the church. My tux is on…I got a week before just how Arcee said. Magnus is my best man.

"Nervous…?" he asked

"Excited" I smiled

"It's a great day today…" he said "Such beautiful weather…"

"Yes…a lovely day…to marry a beautiful girl..."

"Did you see her dress?"

"No…it's bad luck to see the bride…"

"Is that true…?"

"Arcee said it was…so I believe her and I followed tradition"

The music began and everyone stood up. I looked back to see the doors opening and revealing Arcee. I stared with wide eyes. She is beautiful; her dress is so pretty. She is amazing…

I felt a tears starting up. I blinked a few times. Arcee is beautiful; no words can explain it.

Her dress is white with a little blue line. The dress is long and forms a tail. She designed her dress so beautiful.

Arcee came walking with her dad. He held her and kissed her helm. Arcee was now in tears; as she hugged him.

He then placed her hand on my hand. We locked each other's fingers.

"Take care of her" he whispered

"I promise..." I nodded. We then turned to the priest and let the wedding begin.

Everything went as plan. We both said our vows; and both never looked away from each other. We heard the priest say. You may now kiss your bride.

I smiled as I leaned and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped for us. We leaned back and laughed.

She is beautiful.

"You are beautiful…my mate…" I said "My wife…"

"You are very handsome…" she said "My husband"

"Arcee Prime…" I whispered as I kissed her again. We walked out the church and everyone cheered.

Magnus comes and jumps on me. I yelped and caught him.

"Congrats…" he said

He kissed my cheek and I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Really…?"

"I love you bro…" he laughed

I dropped him down and he yelps. He groans as he got up slowly. Arcee was with her parents laughing and smiling.

I can't take my eyes of her. She is my wife….and I will be with her till the end of time.

We loaded up on the limo started driving off. We got to a building and started the wedding party. We all have fun along with Arcee. We took lots of pictures.

After that we got home and kissed each other. I carried her to the bed and placed her down on the bed.

"Let's merge sparks…" she whispered

I opened up my chamber along with hers. Our sparks floated out and merged. We were now one; we are now Spark mates.

I kissed her down her neck. I lay between her legs and stared at her with love.

"I'm giving you my body…" she whispered

"I'll be gentle…" I said

That night I made love to her.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Three months later. It was the middle of the night. I heard a yell. I woke up and looked at Arcee. She was yelling out in pain.

"Arcee…what's wrong…?" I asked "Arcee…baby…"

She was tossing and twirling; I felt her forehead and it was hot. I picked her up and ran to the hospital.

"Help…" I yelled

The medics came to my aid along with Ratchet.

"What's wrong…?"

"I don't know…she was fine one time and then she starts yelling out in pain" I said "Please…help her"

I looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and was groaning in pain. She looks pale.

"Arcee…" I cried

Ratchet told me to place her down on the stretcher and they rolled her in. I ran after them but was stopped by the nurse.

"We'll handle it from here…"

I watched them go. I walked to the waiting room; I sat down and placed my head on my hands. I was looking down at the floor.

It took forty minutes. I'm getting sick…I'm worried about her…I want to know if she is okay.

"Optimus…"

Ratchet walked up to me with a sad look.

"She has a sickness…" said Ratchet "We don't have a cure for it…"

"What…?" I said "What's the sickness…"

"We may think she has something in her energon flow…it destroys parts little by little…mostly like a disease…"

I sighed; stared at the ground. "You said you have no cure for this…"

"I'm sorry…Optimus…" said Ratchet

I cried out.

"She only has days to live…"

"No…don't say that…" I yelled "She will live forever with me…"

"I'm sorry…but you have to know the truth…"

I whipped my tears "Do you know how she got it…?"

"Maybe she caught it in the air or something" he said "We are not sure…"

"But…"

"Other bots got the sickness too…" Ratchet said "All never made it…"

"No…"

Ratchet placed a hand on my shoulder.

"May I see her…?" I asked

"Yes…"

I see her lying in the berth sleeping. She was struggling to breathe and also her spark was beating a slower. My vision went blurring due to the tears flowing. I can't stop the tears. My spark is hurting; my head is hurting.

I can't see her like this. I can't face the fact that she has months to live. She is everything to me; my life; my sun and moon; my world.

I went and sat next to her. I held her hand tight. She slowly turns towards me.

"Optimus…" she whispered

"Shh…get some rest…" I said

"What did the doctor say…?"

"You don't need to know now…" I said

"Optimus…please tell me"

My tears came up again.

"You have a sickness…or disease…and there is no cure…" I cried "There is no cure…"

Arcee gasped and cries. She shook her head.

"Why…?" she cried. I hugged her tight. She was sobbing; as I was too. I don't want to let go or lose her.

She cried but slowly fell asleep. I lay her back down with care. I looked down at her. I sniffed a little and tried to hold back my tears.

I have to do something. I closed my eyes and breathe in and out. My spark brightens along with my matrix. I open my eyes and placed hand over my chest. A little ball of light came out of the matrix.

I hover the light over Arcee's chest. I hope this work. My spark is hurting now. I gently pressed it over Arcee's spark. The light brightens then fades as it spreads around her body.

The light flashes and I covered my eyes. Arcee gasped out and fell back asleep. I sat on the couch; and went to a deep sleep.

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Optimus…"

I groaned a little and blinked.

"Optimus…my love…"

The sun was shining bright in my eyes. I groaned and then got up shocked.

"Arcee…" She was smiling and crying tears of joy. She then hugs me. I leaned back to look at her.

"It's a miracle Optimus…" she smiled "I'm not sick anymore…"

I smiled in relief and kissed her.

"I don't feel any pain anymore" she said "It's like I feel all better now…like I never been sick"

"Oh Arcee…thank the primus…" I said as I hugged her again.

"The Doctor told me it was a miracle cause no one has ever done this…" she said "He also said that I will be just fine…"

"When did he tell you?"

"This morning…but you didn't wake up at all" she said "We tried to wake you but you were in a deep sleep"

"I was…?"

"The doctor said you stayed up all day yesterday…so that's why you were sleeping"

"I think so…" I said "I guess…I was sleeping"

"You look like an angel when you sleep" she smiled as she kissed my helm.

"Well…what can I say?" I smiled

"Oh…the doc said I can head home tomorrow…" she said "They need to make sure that I don't have the disease running"

I nodded and kissed her helm. "I'm so glad you are okay"

"Optimus…" she said a little worried

"Yes…"

"I had this dream where everything is dark…" she said "I thought that was the end but then I saw a light…and I saw you"

I gave her a confused look "Then what happen?"

"You gave your hand to me…and here I am…" she said "You save me"

I smiled and kissed her. "Anything for you…"

"I'm very tired…" she said "I'm going to have to sleep now…"

"Sure thing Angel" I said

She got comfortable then smiled before she fell asleep. I'm so glad that she is cured. I held her hand tight and kept on smiling. She can now be with me till the end of time.

"Optimus…"

I turn around to see Alpha Trion. He was smiling down at me. I got up; walked up to him and smiled.

"Alpha Trion…" I said

He smiled again but then gave me a worried look.

"Optimus…you used the power of the matrix to cure her?"

"Yes…I did" I said "I had no choice"

"For love you will do anything…" he said

"Anything it takes" I whispered

"You did the right thing…" he said "But…"

I looked at him with worry. "But…"

"Optimus…it takes a lot out of you…" he said "So much energon…"

"But I feel fine…"

"Don't use the power…again…" he said "You will get weak…and..."

"I don't think I will do it ever again…" I said "But if Arcee needs to be cure or any other person…I will cure them…no matter what happens to me"

"You are strong Optimus…" he said

"Stronger than you think…"

He laughed "Primus chose right for you to be a Prime"

I looked down. "I never thought I was worthy…"

"No one is…no one is ready for a big task…and you weren't and now look at you"

I smiled "Thank you…"

"She is a beautiful girl…" he said "Take good care of her Optimus…and you too…my son"

"I will…" I said. Alpha gives me a hug and walks off. What he said is true…it did take a lot of energy from me but it was worth it.

I hope I don't have to use it in the future.

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

Arcee rubbed her belly as she was standing watching the sunset. I walked home along side with Magnus. I gave him a goodbye; as he turned and I continued on.

I went inside the house and went to find Arcee. She was smiling; looking out the window.

"My love…" I whispered as I knelt down and kissed her pregnant belly.

"Optimus" she said as she rubbed my helm.

"You look beautiful…"

"You say that every day…"

"Because it's true…"

"Oh Optimus…"

I smiled as I kissed her.

"I would like to sit down now…"

I laughed and carried her careful. I sat down with her in my lap. She laid her head on my chest. I rubbed her arm. She slowly breathes in and out.

She was sound asleep now. I picked her up and placed her on our berth. She is so beautiful. I knelt down and placed my hand on her belly; and I kissed it.

"Little one…can you hear me" I whispered. "I'm your father…little one…"

Arcee groaned and moved a little; but didn't wake up.

"Little one…I will take care of you…" I whispered "I promise…"

I got up and went down to get some energon. I was up…reading the reports they have written. I read ten pages. The articles are the same; but they want to change this…or that. It never stops.

It was late now; I have to recharge. I walked up slowly; went to my birth. Arcee was still in the same position I left.

I lay next to her; wrapping my arm around her waist carefully. I held her tight to me.

She groans and moves a little; poor her; the little one won't let her sleep. I kissed her cheek and went to recharge.

I felt some shoving and I heard a yell. I groaned a little and I was shoved again. I got up by the breathing and the yelling.

"Optimus…It's time…"

"Time…?" I questioned "I don't get up till seven…"

"Optimus…" she groans

I was shoved again and I fell off the bed. I got up and noticed her touching her belly.

"The little one…its time"

"Oh…" I got quickly and got the stuff. I carried her to the hover truck and drove as fast as I could. We made to the hospital and I carried her in.

"Ohh…" she groans.

The nurses notices and gets a stretcher. I placed her down and they wheeled her in. We made it to the room and the doctor came in.

"Alright…" he said "Let's go…"

I held her hand and she squeezed it really tight. I think she could even crush it or break it.

"Ouch…"

"Ouch…you think you are in pain…"

I raised an eyebrow "Sorry…OH AHH"

I was clawed be Arcee as she grabbed my chest. I kissed her helm and tried to relax.

"Okay you are ready…push"

Arcee squeezes my hand again and pushes. I kissed her helm.

* * *

We heard the baby cry.

"It's a Mech…"

Arcee and I smiled and I kissed her. The doctor laid our little one in her arms.

"A baby boy…" I said

"He is so handsome" she said as she looked at him.

"Hey…little one…" I whispered "What should we name him…?"

"Bumblebee…" she said "I always wanted to name a boy Bumblebee"

I smiled and kissed her.

"I love it…" I smiled at him. "My little one…my little Bee…"

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Where are you little one…?" I asked as I searched my office.

Bee was laughing under the table; he peeks through the bottom and smiles.

"I wonder where he is…?" I asked "Is he over here"

I lifted the table and he laughed.

"Found you…"

Bee laughed and runs away but I caught him.

"You can't run this time…"

"Oh come on Dad…"

"Oh no…you don't" I kissed his helm and he blushes.

"Prime…" I looked up to see Ironhide.

"Yes Ironhide…someone wants to speak to you…" said Ironhide

"Do you know who?" I asked

"Sentinel Prime" he said

I gasped and stared at him with shock.

"Sentinel…" I whispered

"Yes…do you know him…?"

"Yes…he is…my…" I said trying not to get angry. "Father…"

"Oh…" said Ironhide "Do you want to see him…?"

"I don't know…" I said. I looked at Bee. He was worried too; wondering what is going on.

"I can tell him to leave…and come back next time…"

"Yes…tell him to come back later…and I'm busy right now"

"Sure thing…"

I swallowed and tried to be calm. Bee hugs me tight; saying everything is okay. I hugged him closer to me.

"I don't know…what to do now Bee…"

"Do your work…" he said "So you can get your mind off him…"

I smiled.

* * *

Arcee sat next to me as we sat on the table. She was looking at me with worry.

"Optimus…" she said "What's wrong…?"

"Sentinel…wanted to see me"

She gasped and held my hand "Did you…?"

"No…I told Ironhide to tell him later…"

"It must be hard…"

"It is…I mean…he left me and my mother without warning and now he shows up"

"I know…" she said "Maybe…something came up and he wanted to see you"

"But why now…" I said "After all these years…"

"I don't know…"

"He had beaten me…he loved Megatron more than me…and he barely talks to me…"

Arcee wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know it's hard…but he is still your father…maybe you should go see him…"

"I can't…I'm still mad at him"

"You told me that everyone gets a chance…" she said "No matter how bad their heart is…"

I sighed. She is right…but he has been gone for a long time. I have to see him…I think it's the best thing to do.

Bee was playing with his toys. I will be there for him. I won't leave…I will never hurt him. My father did take care of me but he always pushes me away.

Always tell me that I'm weak; that I will never by a real man. I got a bruise from him when he punched my eye. And then one night he left and never came back.

Tomorrow I will see him…if he comes back if not then I will forget about him. Just like the time he left.

Arcee came up behind Bee and kissed his head. He laughs as she tickled him. I laughed and ran to them.

I pick both of them up and twirled them. I held them down and didn't let them go.

"Oh no…we are trap…" said Arcee

"You can never escape…" I said

Bee smiled "Don't worry mom…I got this"

"You can't do anything…to get free…"

We all laughed and Bee started tickling my neck. I laughed a little but then kissed his helm.

"That didn't work…" laughed Arcee

I twirled them again and they laughed. Bee kissed my cheek "Oh no…"

"I found his weakness…" Bee kissed me again and I fell on one knee.

Arcee kissed me on the lips and I fell down. I let go of Bee and Arcee.

"We did it…" yelled Bee.

I was still lying down.

"We have to wake him up…" giggled Arcee.

"I got it…" said Bee

Bee came up to me and gives me water. I laughed as I drank some and got up.

"He's…okay…" shouted Arcee

We all laughed out and I hugged them both.

"I love you both…" I said "Ya'll are my life…"

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

I walked into my office and I stopped in my tracks. Sentinel was standing in front of my desk. He was looking down; looking at my desk and photos.

"May I help you…?" I asked

"Yes…" he said as he stared at me.

"How did you get in…?" I asked "You are not allowed here unless I say"

He laughed "I wanted to speak to you…so I came in here…besides I'm your father…"

"Not anymore…" I said as I walked to my desk. "So what do you want…?"

"I have found out you became a Prime" he said "I then heard you got married…"

"And…?"

"You are living a great life…" he said "I decided to see you…"

"Why now…?"

"Because…back then I never had the chance to see you…"

"Of course…"

Sentinel came up to me and picked up a photo. It was me with Arcee and we are hugging each other.

"She is beautiful…"

"Yes…she is" I said

"I have some news…" he said

"News…?"

"We need you to come with us" he said

"What…?"

"Look you are ready for a greater challenge…"

"No...Thank you I'm staying here"

"Optimus you are a Prime…you have to come with me"

"No…I can't"

"Why not…?"

"Cause I belong here…"

"With your family…" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…with my beautiful family…"

"Look…you shouldn't have gotten married…" he said "You wouldn't have to worry about this stuff…"

"I got married because I fell in love" I said "I'm staying with them till the end of time"

He laughs "Sure…"

"Watch me…" I said as I shoved him off. He grabs my arm and looks at me with anger.

"Don't you dare walk away from a Prime…"

"News for you Sentinel…I am a Prime" I said as I pushed him. "Later…"DAD""

I opened the door to kick him out. He didn't move at all.

"You need to come with us"

"I said no…" I said "Now please…go"

"You will regret this"

"I don't care…"

"It will come back to haunt you"

"Bye…"

He walked out the door with anger and yells out. Magnus walks by and sees him. Sentinel gave him a glare.

I sighed as Magnus walked passed him to my office. He sits; "Well…"

"He wanted me to go with him…"

"Did you say no…."

"Of course I did…but he said I will regret it"

"I wonder why they need you to go with them."

"I wonder too"

"Well…let's talk about this later…" said Magnus

"You're right…" I said "How are things going?"

"The trainees are improving pretty well"

"The whole place is secured?"

"Yes…no harm is done here"

I smiled "Good…"

* * *

I got home and I find Arcee and Bee sleeping on the couch. Bee was cuddled up to Arcee; and she has her arm wrap around him.

I enjoyed the view. They are the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. Arcee looks so peaceful as she sleeps. Bee was smiling in his sleep; I guess he is having a good dream.

Arcee groans and moves a little; but didn't wake up. I knelt in front of them and watched them. I'm never leaving them. I promise to take care of them.

"I love you" I whispered.

I'm going anywhere; I don't care what Sentinel said. I'm not leaving here; and going away from my family.

I got a blanket and covered them both. I wanted to snuggle with them but I don't want to wake them up. I want them to stay sleeping until the morning comes.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Optimus…" I heard as I growled. It was morning; Sunday; so I don't work today.

"Optimus…"

I didn't want to wake up. Arcee was shaking me little by little. She laughs as I looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Arcee…" I smiled sleepily

"I'm sorry to wake you…but we need milk…" she smirks looking nervous.

"My wallet…is over there" I said.

"Oh okay…We'll be back"

"Be careful" I whispered. Arcee rubbed my helm; I went back to sleep. She kisses my helm and went to get the milk.

Bee was hoping around next by Arcee. They walked down the store to find some milk. Bee falls on his knees and Arcee helps him up. She turns and bumps into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry" she said

"Wow…you are even more beautiful in person" he smirked

Arcee smiled and nods.

"Want to go out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Umm…no…married" she as she raised her hand.

"Oh…" he said as he rubbed his helm. "I'm Sentinel…"

Arcee gasps and stares at him confused.

"How is Optimus…?" he asked

"He is fine"

Arcee walks away with Bee. He grabs Arcee by the arm.

"Take me to him" he yelled

"No…" she said as pulled her arm away.

"Why not…?"

"If you want to talk to him…you go personally to go talk to him"

"He doesn't want to see me"

"It's not my fault…" she said

Sentinel let's her go. She growls; held Bee's hand and walked to get the milk. They went back home and both got cereal.

I woke up and I heard the door knock. I looked at Arcee; she shrugs and I went to answer it. It was Sentinel.

"Sentinel" I said

"Optimus Prime…" he said "I came here for the same reason…"

"Look…I'm not going anywhere"

I let him and went to the living room. Arcee was reading a story book to Bumblebee and then noticed him.

"Optimus we can spend time together…" he said "We can catch up if you go"

"I don't want to leave my family"

"Optimus…if you don't come…with us"

"Sorry…dad…I can't…I'm staying here"

"Fine…" he turns around and heads out the door. Bee went up to him and stared at him confused.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Bee…get over here" said Arcee

"Kid…I might be your grandpa" he smirked as he walked to the door. He held the knob. He turns around suddenly and shoots.

I yelled out as I was struck on the chest.

"Optimus!" yelled Arcee

I grunted as I fell down. Bee started crying and yelling out.

"This is my place now" he said. "Megatron…NOW!"

We heard explosions and people are yelling. I tried to get up to fight but I was hurting. Sentinel grabbed Bee and looked at us.

Arcee was holding on to me. He throws Bee to us and aims the gun to him.

"No…please…" cried Arcee "Not him…"

"Please…" I got up trying my best to ignore the pain.

He smirked and shrugged. I jumped in front of Bee and was shot again. This time my world black; and I couldn't feel a thing.

"NO!"

Sentinel looked at Arcee and shoots her down too. Bee started crying and Sentinel left.

"Mom…" he cried "Dad…"

He cuddled with Optimus and cried.

* * *

...


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Where is Optimus!" the town yelled.

Sentinel and Megatron got the whole city to surrender. They won't give until they find out where Optimus is.

"Your Prime is dead!" yelled Sentinel. "You guys will serve me now"

Everyone was shocked. They all cried out; saying they won't listen but the Decepticons demanded them to obey.

"You guys will start working now!" yelled Megatron "I want a statue of me"

They both laughed at the top of the building. The decepticons armed themselves and made the others work.

Magnus was in the crowd looking down with anger. He gets angry and runs towards Megatron and Sentinel.

He jumps and kicks down Megatron. Sentinel takes out the gun and Magnus stood still.

"How dare you!" yelled Magnus

"What…?"

"You killed your own son"

"He is not my son…he is dead to me" said Sentinel

"You left him when he was little and then you come back to kill him"

"I can't have a Prime alive…" he yelled "And why do you care?"

"Because he is like a brother to me…he is a brother to me" yelled Magnus "I am going avenge him"

"I like to see you try"

Magnus shoots Sentinel down. Megatron comes from behind and stabs him. He yells out in pain but managed to shoot Megatron.

Sentinel gets up and handcuffs Magnus.

"Take him away"

Magnus was being drag but he won't stop trying.

"I will kill you!"

"Take him away…" he yelled "Get him out of my sight…"

Megatron gets up and dusted himself up.

"You okay Son…?" asked Sentinel

"Yes…father"

"Good…let's work"

* * *

I heard some crying. I blinked a few times and open my eyes slowly. I coughed; groan in pain as I got up.

Bee was snuggled up sniffling; crying. I hugged him tight; telling him everything is okay. I cried out. I held him for dear life.

"Oh Bee…" I cried

"Daddy" he cries back. I kissed his helm and hugged him.

"Where is your mom?" I asked

Bee pointed and cried again. I looked at her.

"Oh god…" I ran to her and held her to me. I growled as my chest and back hurt. Arcee was shot in the chest. "OH no…please…"

I kissed her helm hoping she will wake up. I felt her hand; it didn't even move.

"Arcee…please wake up" I cried "Arcee…come back to me"

"Mommy" cried Bee

Tears flow like a river. I want her with me. I held her tighter.

"Please Arcee…please…wake up" I cried "WAKE UP!"

I cradled her.

"Please…My love…please"

I felt her chest; no spark was running. I kissed her and cried. Bee was snuggled with me.

I then felt my spark hurting. I then remembered something.

"I have to save her"

I bright light shine and I see Alpha Trion.

 _You are planning on using your power? He asked_

"Yes…I have to save her"

 _But you will be weak…_

"I don't care…I want her with me"

 _What about Sentinel…how will you stop him?_

"With all I got…after I save her"

 _Alpha sighed. "You have a strong heart Optimus…"_

"I know…" I said "But it won't be strong without her"

 _Do your thing then…you decide what you want_

"I will…"

Alpha Trion disappeared and I looked at her. Arcee's colors fade away. I placed a hand on my chest and I felt the matrix of leadership glowing. I got the power and placed it over her Spark.

Bee stared with awe and watched the little blue lights shining over her. The lights disappear and I felt dizzy.

I felt my spark hurting all over again and I fell down. Arcee gasps for some air. She was scared; she got up and sees Bee.

"Bee…" she cried

Bee ran to her and hugged her. She then sees me. I smiled weakly at her.

"Optimus…" she whispered

"You're alive…" I whispered

"Yes…"

I hugged them both. We heard some yelling. I have to stop this.

"You guys…stay here"

"What…?"

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"What…?" asked Arcee

"My father is out there destroying this town" I said "I have to stop this"

"You can't…you are hurt and tired" Arcee cried

"I have to…" I said "I'm a Prime and I'm going to stop Sentinel"

I stood up and yelped in pain. I have to do this. I went outside and headed towards the building. Everybody was on their knees with their hands behind their head.

"This is not right…"

I ran to the building see him. He was standing tall; smiling down with his head up high. Megatron came behind him and patted his back. They both hug; I looked down.

Sentinel had never hug me; or even shown me affection. I got my saber and walked up.

"Everyone start working!" he yelled

"NO!' I shouted

He turns around angry.

"How…?" he asked

"You did shoot…" I yelped again "But I'm still standing"

"You were the only one that survived besides your son" he smirked

"They are both alive and well" I smirked

He growls and head towards me. I yelped again in pain as my chest started hurting.

"You hurt aren't you…" he laughed "You can't fight me in that condition"

"I can…" I growled as I rose up my saber. Sentinel smirked and called Megatron over.

"Finish him" yelled Sentinel.

"Brother…" Megatron smiled.

I stood in a fighting position. Megatron strikes me on the chest. I yelled in pain. My matrix of leadership is now hurting.

I fell to my knees and growled in pain. Megatron kicks me down.

"You were always a weakly" yelled Megatron "And you will always be weak"

Megatron yells as he was kicked in the head. Arcee was standing in front of me.

"Megatron…" She growled.

"You little Brat…" he yelled as he ran to her. She jumps and kicks him again. Arcee transforms and started riding. Megatron followed her.

"No…stay away… from her" I groaned.

I got up carefully and went after Megatron. I jumped on him and dropped him down. We started fighting but my body was giving up on me.

I got my saber but Megatron knocks it off my hand. Arcee sees it and ran for it. She grabs it and charged towards us.

Arcee lifted the sword and I placed Megatron in place. The sword went through his chest. He yelps in pain.

"NO!" yelled Sentinel.

I took the sword out and shoot him. He was offline now.

"How dare you…kill your brother…!" yelled Sentinel

"You tried to kill me…and you almost killed my wife…" I yelled

Sentinel takes out his sword.

"You will pay for this Prime…." He yelled

My spark started hurting and I yelped in pain. Sentinel smirked and kicks me right on the chest. The bullet wound is still there and it hurts.

Arcee wanted to help but I stopped her. Arcee and I were thrown back.

"Arcee…go…" I yelled "I can fight him….please go and take cover…!"

Magnus sees us fighting and he shoots the decepticons.

"Let's help out leader!" yelled Magnus "Let's destroy these decepticons"

The bots shouted and started fighting against the army. I got up and watched them; they were winning. I then see Magnus fighting and leading them.

He looks at me and raised his hand. I raised it back to him. We both nodded and went on to fighting.

Sentinel and I started fighting; neither one of us giving up. I felt my matrix of leadership aching. I cried out in pain and held my chest.

Alpha Trion was right; if I used the power; it will weaken me. I am not stopping though. I will fight until the end.

Sentinel growled and grabs me by the neck. I was struggling to breathe.

"You will die…" he yelled "This time I'll make sure you're dead!"

"You are a trader…" I groaned "You are a Prime…and this is not how they suppose to use their power"

"Shut up…" he said "I got the power and so I get to use it however I want"

"You will be stop"

Sentinel held his sword. I yelled out.

"AAHHHh" I cried out. The sword was stabbed through my chest. The matrix glowing bright but is now fading away.

"No…Optimus…" yelled Arcee

I stared at Sentinel with wide eyes. He smirks and takes out his sword but he still held me. He then raised the gun towards my face.

"You are the last of the Primes…" he laughed "Goodbye Optimus"

"Stop…!"

I looked to the side shocked; but staring in fear.

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Optimus P.O.V**

"Bee…" I whispered.

Sentinel stared at Bee with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to shout to him; to run away. Bee was standing tall.

"Bee…RUN!" yelled Arcee "Run…now!"

Sentinel drops me and laughs "You think you can stop me…?"

"I want you to stop hurting my dad" yelled Bee

"Or what…child"

"You will get hurt" said Bee "So stop hurting him!"

"Bee…" I whispered

Sentinel was now standing next to him; looking down.

"You think you are a hero…" he laughed "Saving your dad and all"

"No…But he is my dad…and I will do anything to help him"

Sentinel laughs out and takes out his gun.

"NO…no…stop" yelled Arcee

"No…stay away from him!" I yelled. "No…Bee…"

Sentinel was taking a step forwards while Bee was backing up. Sentinel was smiling down at him.

"No…"

Bee was now cornered; he had nowhere to run.

"Your dad can see you die!" yell Sentinel

"NOOOO!" I yelled.

I got to my knees and my matrix was shining. I yelled out to the sky and everything went bright.

 _"_ _My boy…" said Alpha_

 _"_ _Alpha…" I whispered_

 _"_ _Here…take my powers…" he said "You have the strength to use them"_

 _"_ _But why…?"_

 _"_ _You have a big heart Optimus…" he smiled "And your son made you stronger"_

 _"_ _I will…." A bright light went around me and I was transforming into a stronger bot. I then felt my matrix get stronger. I smiled._

The light flashes and I was standing tall. My saber was now glowing a blue bright color. I have blue lines along with white around with the red paint I have.

Sentinel blinked a few times and stared in awe.

"How could this be…?" he whispered

Arcee grabbed Bee and ran to take shelter. I transformed and some wings appear. I flew towards him with all the force I have.

I punched him and we both flew to the sky. I let go of him and he falls down hard. I then dove with a fist.

Sentinel moves out of the way and I stopped.

"How…?"

"I'm a Prime…" I said "My powers are greater than yours"

I punched him and kicked him down. I growled as I kept on fighting him.

"Please….stop" he cries. I stood still; I don't know if I should give him mercy. Sentinel was on his knees now begging. "Please…"

"Tell your Cons….to stand down" I said

He yelled out and the cons stood still. The con's have no idea what's going on. I watched Sentinel he was still begging and hurting.

Arcee hugged Bee and cries out in relief. I watched them; Sentinel almost took them away from me. He abused his powers.

He almost destroyed my place. He nearly killed me.

"Please…I'll do anything" he begged "I'm sorry I betrayed the Prime's."

"No…" I said "You betrayed yourself"

I took out my gun. I shot him down; his spark going offline. I yelled out to the sky and fell on my knees. All the cons went offline as well.

I kept on yelling until I was hugged by Arcee. I hugged her for dear life. She was also crying. I then see Bee running to us. I held him to me. He did the unthinkable; he risked his life to protect me.

"I love you my son"

"I love you too" he says through tears.

"I love you Arcee…I love you…I love you" I kept on saying. Arcee says it back. She kisses my helm.

"It's over now…" she whispered "Nothing can hurt us"

I hugged them again for dear life. We walked up to the top of the building. Everybody cheered as they looked up to us. I held up a arm saying it's over.

Bee was jumping up and down so I carried him and held Arcee close to me. We all celebrated; everything is now normal.

I then see a bright light shinning over us.

 _"_ _Well done my son" Alpha said with a smile._

I nodded.

"Dad…who is that?" Bee asked

"He is my father…" I answered.

He is not my real father but he did raise me and guide me though everything. Alpha was always keeping watch over me and always was there when I need help. Sentinel did none of that.

 _"_ _My little boy…" Alpha laughed as he stared at Bee. "My little angel…" he said as he looked at Arcee._

Both smiled. Arcee blew a kiss while Bee just laughed.

 _"_ _Live on my boy…" he said_

He disappears and we walked back to the house. I lay down with Arcee snuggled up to me and Bee was on top of me.

I watched them sleep. I smiled; enjoying the view of my family.

"I will never let anything happen to ya'll" I said. I kissed Bee and Arcee. I then drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **...The end ... ...**


End file.
